In the prior art, dispensers also exist in the form of pipettes comprising a dispenser cannula that forms a dispenser outlet that is suitable for forming a drop of fluid that is separated from the cannula by gravity. In general, the cannula is associated with a kind of suction bulb that makes it possible to suck fluid into the cannula through the dispenser outlet. Then, the cannula and its associated bulb are removed from the fluid reservoir, and dispensing is thus performed by squeezing the bulb so as to drive the fluid through the dispenser outlet drop by drop. In other words, the fluid enters and leaves the cannula via its dispenser outlet. Once the cannula is empty, it is once again deposited in the fluid reservoir for a subsequent actuation. This design is entirely conventional for a dispenser in the form of a pipette that is frequently used for dispensing serum in the fields of perfumery and cosmetics. Users appreciate this type of dispenser/pipette that enables the serum to be dispensed in metered manner, namely drop by drop.
However, a drawback exists with this type of dispenser/pipette associated with the fact that the cannula is dipped into the fluid stored in the reservoir. As a result, fluid adheres to the outside wall of the cannula and collects by gravity at the dispenser outlet, such that a partial or a complete drop may form at this location. The partial or complete drop may be lost in handling the cannula, or may even increase the volume of the drop that is dispensed, in such a manner as to falsify the dosage. Either way, the fluid situated on the outside wall of the cannula can only be detrimental to proper operation of the dispenser/pipette. In addition, there is also a risk of knocking over the reservoir that is left open.